


A Universe to Shatter / When Bleed the Cosmos

by Revelation_Dis



Series: The Violation [3]
Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Alternate Realities, Angst with a Happy Ending, F/F, F/M, Guilt, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Magicats, Original Female Characters - Freeform, Original Male Characters - Freeform, Portals, Prophecy, The First Ones, Weird dreams, guilt complex, implied/referenced child abuse from the pov of the abuser
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-03
Updated: 2020-01-16
Packaged: 2020-11-22 13:14:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,641
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20874794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Revelation_Dis/pseuds/Revelation_Dis
Summary: Set after the events of (I) Liberate My Darkest Devotion, the Rebellion must stop Hordak from opening a portal. When this fails, characters are given a look into their strongest desires, for good or ill.Canon divergent as of Season 3.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This work is the third and final story of The Violation series. I suggest reading the first two stories, but for those who want a quick crash course...
> 
> After being forced into a breeding experiment by Entrapta and Hordak, Catra has some unusual dreams, and learns that she's a Magicat Princess named Azar.
> 
> Oh also her and Adora reconciled and get together.

Catra sat, looking at the dumbfounded faces in front of her. “What?” she snapped. She wasn’t in the mood to deal with any doubts that Adora and Scorpia may have had. “I’m serious about destroying the Horde,” she paused. “Okay, mostly I just want to kill Grizzlor,” she admitted bitterly.

Adora nodded in some sort of knowing approval. Scorpia also nodded her head, but was more reluctant about it. “Is this because-”

Catra glared at Scorpia, then quickly turned away. “What he did to me doesn’t help, but I’m more upset about what he did to my…” Catra paused, she felt weird calling the Magicats her people, but isn’t that what they were? “What he did to my kind,” she finished.

“What did he do?” Adora asked, kneeling down at Catra’s side, gingerly stroking the fur on Catra’s thumb.

The feline girl said nothing for a little while. She was still trying to process the entire thing, and it didn’t help that some of the things her father mentioned were never mentioned again. She glanced at the other two with a look of contemplation.

“If you don’t want to say, that’s fine,” Scorpia reassured her.

Catra blinked, then shook her head, “Listen, all you guys need to know is that Grizzlor is the one responsible for a lot of shit that’s happened to me.”

Adora and Scorpia gave each other confused looks. Scorpia was about to say something, but Adora quickly cut in before she had a chance to say anything. “We should talk to the others about this; form a plan of attack.”

Catra glared down at Adora, but then started laughing, “Oh come on, Adora! I know I can take him out on my own!” she exclaimed as she suddenly stood up.

“Catra, it’s not just Grizzlor we need to discuss!” Adora snapped, rising up as well.

Catra looked at Adora with a look of confusion, and hesitation. “Adora, what’s going on?” she asked.

Adora let out a sigh, and moved closer to Catra, “Something terrible might happen to us. That’s why Queen Angella is holding a meeting tonight.”

A look of concern appeared on Catra’s face, “Okay, who’s going to be at this meeting? Just the few of us, right?” she asked hopefully.

Adora shook her head. “The other Princesses are going to be there as well.”  
Catra let loose a low growl, then huffed, “Do they know?” When she saw the look of confusion on Adora’s face, Catra sighed, “Do they know about me?”

“They know that you and Scorpia defected from the Horde, but we didn’t tell them why,” Adora answered reassuringly.

Catra glanced down, then back up at Adora. “What about Shadow Weaver?”

Adora shook her head, “No, she’s still being contained,” she answered.

Catra’s tail swished back and forth. She was glad to hear that Shadow Weaver wouldn’t be at the meeting, but she was still disappointed that the sorceress was here in the first place. She stood up from her chair, and walked over to the bed, but she didn’t sit down. “So, when’s the meeting supposed to take place?” Catra asked.

“Two hours from now,” Adora replied.

Catra pursed her lips in thought, and then said, “I guess that’ll give me enough time for a nap.”

Adora and Scorpia nodded in agreement, “We’ll leave you alone then,” Scorpia said.

Catra nodded and thanked the two of them. When they were finally out of the room, Catra fell back against the bed. As soon as her back hit the plush bed, she was out like a light.

***********************************************************************************************************

Two hours later, Adora, Catra, and Scorpia walked into the war room. Catra had been picking up bits and pieces of conversation here and there, and what she was piecing together made her nervous, and a little angry.

“Like wow, just trust the Horde soldier,” a deadpan voice said.

Another voice popped up, a bright, deceptively cheery voice, “We trusted the She-Ra, and she was a Horde soldier.”

Catra laughed, then covered it up by pretending to cough. Both Adora and Scorpia gave her a strange look, but otherwise said nothing. Catra continued to catch snippets of information here and there, and one thing was made clear, the other Princesses weren’t going to be as forgiving as the others had been.

Funny, that.

“Hi! We’re here!” Adora exclaimed.  
Queen Angella stood from her seat, “Thank you for joining us. There is quite a bit of news that we need to discuss.”

Adora sat in a seat next to Bow, while Scorpia sat next to Glimmer. Catra took the remaining seat, and it just so happened to be next to Adora. When she sat down, the feline girl looked around at all the different faces. She noted that while the faces were different, their expressions conveyed the same thing. They didn’t trust her, and to be honest, Catra couldn’t blame them entirely. She had lead the attack that nearly destroyed Bright Moon after all.

“Catra, I take it the excursion was a success?” Angella asked.

Catra gave a short nod. 

“That’s good to hear,” Angella answered. 

She was being careful, making sure not to let it slip that Catra now had two children. It wasn’t her place to tell the rest of the Alliance. It was a story that only Catra could tell. “In that case, let us get to the heart of the matter. We have received word that Hordak plans to open a portal.”

“Can he do that?” The girl wearing the turquoise outfit asked.

Angella nodded, “We can’t discount what the Horde is capable of doing, so we must take all threats seriously.”

“Doesn’t look like you’re taking a certain threat seriously,” a young voice spoke up. 

Catra quickly eyed the small girl, and shrugged. “Princess Frosta, I have said time and again that you may hear her story when Catra is ready to tell you.”

A tall, light blonde haired woman looked at Catra, then frowned. “Your aura is so unusual,” she said.

“Pffft,” Catra then snorted, “Okay, so Hordak wants to open a portal? Do any of you know why?”

Angella sighed, “He plans to bring the rest of his army to Etheria so he can wipe us out, and claim Etheria as his own.”

Something inside of Catra snapped. All this time, Hordak had the means to bring forth more soldiers, but instead he had allowed Entrapta to engage in some sick experiment. Catra’s expression went dark. She closed her eyes, and slowly inhaled and exhaled. She could hear people murmuring things, but right now she paid them no heed. When she finally felt calm enough, she opened her eyes and looked at Angella.

“Do any of you know how close he is to opening this portal?” Catra asked.

Angella shook her head, “I, as well as Adora, and Castaspella have been informed that all they need is a key.”

“Do you know what the key is?” Mermista asked.

Angella shook her head, “Our source of information wouldn’t say, and unfortunately there is another bit of begrudging news. We have received word that Grizzlor and Cobalt intend to lead an attack on Bright Moon within the next couple of days.”

Half of the Princesses let out audible gasps of shock. “But why?” Perfuma asked.

Catra let out a cackle, “Are you serious? Bright Moon is like the center of the Rebellion, of course they’re going to try and conquer it!”

“You mean like you did?” Mermista dead-panned.

Catra shrugged. She wasn’t ready to tell them exactly why Grizzlor wanted to attack Bright Moon. Angella glared at Mermista who gave a confused shrug in return. Then Glimmer spoke up, “Listen, I can’t tell you why Catra is with us because it’s not my story to tell, but if we’re going to win we need to learn to work together!”

“Then why doesn’t she tell us!” Frosta snapped.

“Frosta, I think we should let Catra tell us on her own terms,” Perfuma said gently.

Catra nodded, “Thank you Flowers.”

Frosta glared, Perfuma looked vaguely confused, a little delighted, but also offended. Angella then cleared her throat. “In any case I request that everyone at this meeting stay in Bright Moon for the next couple of days.”

“Your majesty? It will be only for the next couple of days, right?” Spinnerella spoke up.

Angella looked a little startled, but was quick to regain her composure. “Yes, I certainly hope so.”

“I mean, we’re asking for everyone else,” Netossa pointed out.

“Oh no, it’s fine,” Mermista drawled, “If Sea Hawk manages to set my kingdom on fire, I’ll be impressed.”

Angella let out a sigh, “This meeting is adjourned, meet back here at 8 in the morning.”  
Everyone stood from their seats and headed to various parts of the castle for the night. Catra leaned over towards Adora, and whispered, “I really want to talk. Just the two of us.”

Adora nodded and left with Catra.

********************************************************************************************************

Back in the spare bedroom, Shadow Weaver had time to think. She wanted to berate Angella for having such a comfortable prison, but she was quick to realize that a prison was a prison no matter how comfortable it was. While the bed was quite comfortable, and the meals rather sumptuous, the fact that the sorceress couldn’t leave the room was all the reminder she needed. It was also boredom that was starting to get to her. Unlike her time in the Horde prison, she had no schemes at the moment. She had completed what she had set out to do.

A couple of things were gnawing at her, however. The first was that she didn’t feel the addictive craving for dark magic that she had felt after performing the spell of obtainment. The second was Catra. Gods, last they spoke, Catra was Hordak’s second in command. When she had tried to warn Adora, however, the other girl seemed dead set against killing the feline girl.

There was something amiss about the whole thing. While pondering what to do, Shadow Weaver stepped over to the basin to freshen up. As she removed her mask something caught her eye.

It was normal looking. She removed the mask entirely and stared in shock at her reflection. Her eyes were once more a piercing emerald green. Her gray skin was free of blemish, and smooth to the touch. The woman realized that Adora had fully healed her, and she didn’t know what to think. She was thankful, but also a little upset. How dare Adora go above and beyond what was absolutely necessary, and for what? So she could have something to lord over Shadow Weaver?

No, she wasn’t going to allow that to happen. She would find something to use against Adora, should the young woman decide to try and outrank Shadow Weaver. She filled the basin with water, added a strand of Adora’s hair to the water, and uttered a spell. An image soon appeared on the surface of the water.

*********************************************************************************************************

“So what did you want to talk about?” Adora asked as her and Catra stepped inside the room.

Catra flopped down on the bed, “My dad. He told me something that I still find really strange.”

“What’s that?” Adora asked, standing above Catra.

“Umm, are you going to stand above me?” Catra asked.

“You’re taking up the entire bed!” Adora exclaimed.

Catra shifted over, though not by much, “There, plenty of room for you!”

Adora rolled her eyes, but laid down next to Catra. “So, your father?”

“Yeah, he uhh, mentioned how my kind was created,” Catra answered.

“Go on?”

Catra sighed, “I mean, I don’t know if I believe him or not. He said we’re the result of some ancient deities having an orgy with some of the First Ones. Whatever the fuck that means.”

Adora snorted, “Did he really say that?” she asked.

Catra rolled her eyes, “No. He just said that our kind was the result of a union between these ancient gods, and the First Ones.”

“Did he mention anything else?” Adora asked.

Catra shook her head, “No, he started talking about Grizzlor. He asked me if I knew the story of the Magicats, then started talking about Grizzlor being into torture.”

“That’s disturbing,” Adora finally said after a pause.

“To think that disgusting piece of shit thinks he has any right to my children,” Catra growled, tears starting to form in her eyes. “I could be with Nyx and Eos right now, but because he thinks that just because he...he...sired them, that he deserves to have them! Now I can’t see them, and it makes me…”

Adora listened as Catra begin crying. She wrapped her arms around the young woman in a sort of embrace.

“I mean, you would think that I’d hate them, because, you know!”

Adora nodded, but didn’t say anything.

“But they’re a part of me, and I love them!”

Adora held Catra as she sobbed against her shoulder. After a little while, Catra’s crying had subsided. She sniffed, then looked at Adora, “Thank you.”  
“Hey, it’s no problem,” Adora told her. “How are you feeling?”

“Better, but a little gross. I’m going to wash my face,” Catra said.

Adora sat up to let Catra get off of the bed. She then laid down, making sure to leave Catra with plenty of room.

**********************************************************************************************************

Shadow Weaver stared at the basin in complete and utter bewilderment. Still in a daze, she drained the water, and stumbled to her bed. Shadow Weaver wasn’t stupid, and it was easy to fit the pieces together. As she laid in bed and stared up at the ceiling, conflicting emotions ran through her. On the one hand she did feel a twinge of petty for the young Magicat. True, she herself had never had to go through such an ordeal, but she had heard that it was one of the most traumatic experiences that anyone could go through.

On the other hand, seeing Catra living in Bright Moon with Adora made her blood boil. Shadow Weaver had suffered her entire life and was never given a damn thing to whit. Meanwhile, Catra went through one bad ordeal and suddenly she was with Adora? In Bright Moon? It wasn’t fair! Worst of all, there was no way she could let it slip that she’d been spying on the two.

“Stop it, Adora is a grown woman. She can be with whomever she wants,” she told herself. “But, ugh! Does it have to be with that mangy, disgusting, cat girl? Adora could have anyone she wanted!”

The sorceress let out a sigh. Her thoughts were still conflicted, and she fell into a restless sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hordak sends his army to Bright Moon, Catra has a nightmare, and Glimmer and Scorpia get close.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This has been a long time coming. To be perfectly honest after season 4 I lost the inspiration to continue with this story. What happened? I don't know, but hopefully updates won't be months apart now.

In the Fright Zone, Hordak stood above a throng of troops. in front of the troops were Grizzlor, Sargeant Cobalt, and Octavia; all of them awaiting Hordak’s orders. The cybernetically enhanced clone looked over his meager army, but smiled nonetheless. His subordinates did not seem to share his new found positivity, but what did that matter? All they needed to do was obey him without question.

“Tomorrow I will send you to what will no doubt be the most important mission of your lives. For months we have been forced to stay our hand against the Rebellion, but no longer! The time has come for all to rise and take back what belongs to the Horde! This will be the first day of our glorious conquest!”

Grizzlor, Cobalt, and Octavia cheered. The other soldiers cheered as well, although many of them seemed a little lost about the whole thing. Hordak paid this no mind, of course. These soldiers were expendable, only a means to attract Horde Prime’s army. If they died while accomplishing this goal, then so be it. If they managed to live? Hordak might be a little impressed. 

“Your mission is to take the Sword of Protection by any means necessary.”

Many of the faceless army gasped. They had all heard about She Ra, the princess who could fling tanks into the distance with only one hand; destroy their combat vehicles with just a flick of her sword; and crush soldiers heads with just her thumb and forefinger.

That last one might have been a touch embellished.

Hordak looked at the army, and smiled, “You are dismissed!”

******************************************************************************  
_Catra opened her eyes and let out a sigh. She was so comfortable, and she wanted nothing more than to snuggle against her girlfriend. Judging by the lights of the moons, Catra figured that it must have been around five am. There was still plenty of time to relish in this moment of restful bliss. With a yawn she rolled over to her side and nuzzled up against Adora. Something felt off, however, and when Catra looked down she let out a startled cry._

_“Hey, Catra~” her own voice, somehow distorted, purred at her._

_Catra was staring at a distorted version of herself. Her right half seemed to be covered in shadowy darkness. Catra didn’t know how to explain it but this other version of her came off as pure evil._

_“Aww, what’s the matter? Miss your girlfriend?” the Corrupted Catra mocked._

_“Whatever, this is just a stupid dream,” Catra replied._

_“Is it though?” Corrupted Catra smirked._

_Catra just glared. “What do you want?”_

_“You mean what do YOU want!”_

_The feline rolled her eyes, and this was met by a harsh, clawed slap against her left cheek. She quickly grabbed at her cheek and hissed. Before she could retaliate, her doppelganger was sitting on top of her stomach with a malicious smile on her face. “Aww, poor Catra. She doesn’t realize yet that there’s no stopping the inevitable.”_

_“What are you talking about?”_

_Catra really didn’t have time for this shit._

_“How does it feel? Having everything that I’ve always wanted, and because why? Oh no! Poor Catra was touched in her no-no place by big bad Grizzlor.”_

_“SHUT UP!” Catra shrieked as she swiped her claws at the familiar figure, but it simply dissipated into a cloud of inky smoke. Something dawned on Catra, and she growled, “Seriously? Invading my dreams, Shadow Weaver?”_

_The loud cackle that tore through the room made her blood run cold. “Shadow Weaver? You think this is Shadow Weaver? Fuck, I didn’t know I could be this stupid! Oh, I’d love to stay and chat but I’ve got worlds to destroy! Ta ta!”_

Catra’s eyes shot open. Slowly, carefully she scanned the room, and when she saw no signs of her corrupted self, she breathed a sigh of relief. She wondered what the dream meant, but decided to let it be for now. With daybreak still being hours away, Catra curled up against Adora and fell back to sleep.

********************************************************************

“Hey so uh, I really appreciate everything you’ve been doing,” Scorpia said hesitantly.

Glimmer looked up at the much taller woman, and frowned, “Yeah, it’s no problem! Is something wrong?”  
Scorpia clacked the end of her pincers together, swallowed, and looked at a confused Glimmer. “No! Nothing’s wrong at all! I was just, I mean, I’ve been thinking, maybe after this is over with you’d like to go out sometime?”

Glimmer smiled, but before she could answer, Scorpia was speaking again. “I mean I know we already hang out but I was thinking that like we could hang out someplace else, yeah?”

“Yeah, I’d love that! But why are you so nervous? I’m not scary am I?” Glimmer asked with a teasing note in her voice.

Scorpia chuckled, “Nope! I mean not unless you want to be scary! I just,” she sighed and sat down on one of the seats, “When I first asked Catra if she wanted to hang out she told me that we already were hanging out.”

Glimmer sat next to Scorpia and shook her head, “No offense but I’m kind of surprised you wanted to hang out with her back then.”

Scorpia looked a little taken-aback by the statement, “Why? I mean okay yeah she could be a little abrasive, but you know that was just her. I don’t think she ever meant to be like that.”

“She acted like a brat when Bow and I were trying to bring her to Bright Moon the first time.”

The older woman gave Glimmer an incredulous look, “Was she supposed to be fine with being captured?”

Glimmer opened her mouth, then paused, “Maybe not but she didn’t have to make things so difficult!”

Scorpia just shook her head, then sighed, “Is it bad that I was actually a little hurt that Catra and Adora got together?”

Glimmer looked up at Scorpia, “If it makes you feel any better, I was a little upset as well.”

“Because you liked Adora?” Scorpia asked.

Glimmer nodded her head. “Yes, but then sometimes I’ve wondered if it’s Adora I have a crush on, or when she turns into She Ra,” she confessed.

“I mean,” Scorpia chuckled, “Don’t tell Adora I said this, but she is kind of hot when she’s She Ra.”

“Kinda?”

“Okay, really hot, but not as hot as Catra,” she admitted.

Glimmer frowned, “What was it about Catra that drew you to her?”

Scorpia turned away for a brief moment. “Umm to be honest? I really like cats. When I met her for the first time it was like this instinct kicked in, yanno? Like here was this big kitty that needed love and affection, and I was going to give it to her.”

Glimmer nodded. “I suppose that seems reasonable.”

“But I’ve had time to do a lot of thinking, and I think what I really wanted to do was mother her, like how a mom should. Which is really weird, cuz I’m like only four years older than her,” she explained.

“Wait, you’re 24?” Glimmer asked.

Scorpia nodded, “Is that a problem? Oh no!”

Glimmer cracked a smile, “Relax, I’ll be 21 in a few months.”

“Huh, I thought you were 18?”

Glimmer rolled her eyes, “Yes, that’s the great thing about baby fat, I’ll probably still look 18 when I turn 36.”

Scorpia chuckled, “Yeah so, we got a big day tomorrow. I think I better head to my room,” Scorpia explained.

“Or,” Glimmer started, “You could sleep here with me tonight?”

Scorpia looked up at Glimmer’s bed, then back down at Glimmer. “I can’t get up there.”

“I can teleport us!” Glimmer exclaimed.

Scorpia gave a nervous chuckle, “Yeah, that’s right! I guess if you really want me to?”

“If I didn’t I wouldn’t have asked,” the young princess answered with a smirk.

As soon as Scorpia gave the go ahead, Glimmer teleported them to her bed. It was decent size bed, well suited for the two women. Scorpia laid down on one side, while Glimmer laid down on the other side. “Mind if I scoot closer?”

Scorpia shook her head, so Glimmer maneuvered herself to where she was practically snuggled up against Scorpia. The white haired woman placed an arm around Glimmer, and held her close. Both girls fell asleep.

**************************************************************************

In the spare bedroom that for all intents and purposes had become Shadow Weaver’s room, the sorceress was reclined against the arm of the couch. In one hand she held a book; in the other a cup of tea. She took a sip of the hot liquid while reading over the book in her hand. By the gods this book was incredibly boring. Shadow Weaver supposed that this was intentional, after all she had requested reading material to help lull her to sleep. The key word here being “lull”, not “bore someone to the point of wanting to run a sword through their torso.”

Of course there was another issue at hand as well. Ever since learning that Catra was a princess, the sorceress had wanted to tap into that potential, but she wasn’t stupid. She knew that Catra didn’t think fondly of her and would be suspicious of anything she did. She sighed, if indeed she was going to help Catra tap into her potential, then she would need to play her cards just right. Unable to sleep and becoming more and more restless, Shadow Weaver exited the room to head for the library. As it was, most everyone was asleep, but she could hear snippets of conversations here and there. Most of it was of no use to her, and it wasn’t until she was at the library doors that something piqued her interest. She cautiously opened the door and stepped inside. Over at the far left hand corner stood Catra, reading a book. Shadow Weaver went over to the gardening section.

“Never took you for the gardening type,” Shadow Weaver heard Catra say.

“Mmm, yes, the Fright Zone didn’t allow much in the way for this,” Shadow Weaver responded back. “You’re up late.”

Catra stared at Shadow Weaver with a deadpan look on her face. After a few seconds of this, Catra simply said, “Yeah, well, I’m heading back to bed,” before walking past her former mentor.

“Catra! Wait!” Shadow Weaver exclaimed.

Catra stopped, “Make it quick.”

Shadow Weaver thought over her words carefully, then answered, “I’m glad that you made it out of the Horde.”

Catra’s ears perked up, and her tail swished around, but this stopped in an instant. “Yeah well, I didn’t have much of a choice. Rivers and all that shit.”

Shadow Weaver watched as Catra walked away. She considered what Catra had just said, and glared. Getting on Catra’s good side was going to be a lot more difficult than she imagined. Then it dawned on her that Catra probably wasn’t aware of her runestone, and most likely didn’t know of her powers. Knowing this, Shadow Weaver decided that this would give her enough time to look into things.

***************************************************************  
Morning came not with the gentle caress of the moons, but with the roaring of firing canons. Both Adora, and Catra were startled awake. Neither of them said a word as they ran out of the bedroom and down the hall. They were met by Scorpia, and Glimmer who had also been woken up by the sounds of destruction.

“What’s going on?” Scorpia asked.

Catra really wanted to get onto Scorpia, but she was nevertheless glad when Adora answered, “We’re being attacked!”

“They said two days!!” Catra yelled.

“You trust the Horde to keep their word?” Glimmer shouted back.

Catra rolled her eyes, “Whatever!”

The four ran outside onto the large overhanging yard, and looked down. “It’s a full blown attack!” Catra hissed.

“Well we need to stop them,” Adora said.

“Not yet, I want to talk to Grizzlor. I bet he’s behind this,” Catra explained.

“Are you sure that’s a good idea?” Scorpia asked.

“It’s a terrible idea,” Glimmer deadpanned.

“Not helping, but yes this is a terrible idea,” Catra agreed.

Adora and Scorpia breathed a sigh of relief, “So you won’t go down there?”

“I’m not going alone. You three are coming with me.”

Adora grabbed Catra by the arm and pulled her to the side. “Are you sure this is a good idea?”

“No, Adora, I’m not sure, but what are we supposed to do? We need to find out why this is happening,” Catra answered. Before Adora could say anything else, Catra was already gone. The feline stopped short however when she saw Queen Angella standing in front of Grizzlor.

“What are you doing here?” Angella asked.

“A change of plans, your majesty. We’re here for Adora,” Grizzlor answered back.  
“You will not take her, or anyone else! I suggest you all leave!” Angella shouted.

Then Grizzlor did something unexpected. He shrugged, and motioned for his troops to retreat. Angella, and Catra watched as the Horde army retreated. Catra glared, then quickly raced to Adora. 

“What’s going on?” Adora asked.

“They left, but something is going on. Adora, they’re looking for you.”


End file.
